What Parvati Never Knew
by Qilin
Summary: Padma Patil gets her revenge for the horrid time she had at the Yule Ball with Ron Weasley.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did, it would have gone into the back stories of a few more characters.

_A/N: Man… It took me forever to find a way to like what I was writing for this one. I had to completely scrap the first few drafts. - LQ_

**Amoretia-of-Nix's_ Uncommon People Challenge_**

Padma Patil – Prompt: "Why don't we just go and ask him about it?"

Due date April 1st

**.**

**.**

**What Parvati Never Knew **

**.**

**.**

Parvati never knew that Padma liked to get revenge. She also never found out that Padma had filched one of her Gryffindor uniforms in the possible case of ever needing it, like now. Padma had been saving it for a time when she would need to break into Gryffindor tower.

_'I can't believe Parvati forced me to go to the Yule ball with that LUMP! Thank Merlin for those boys from Beauxbatons! If it weren't for them my night would have been completely trashed. Ron Weasley is SUCH a tosser!'_

Parvati never knew that everyone was wrong when they believed that Ravenclaws were just the studious members of the school. Ravenclaws had their own individual personalities just like anyone else.

_'Fat chance he's getting away with that! I'm going to MAKE HIM PAY!'_ Padma thought as she de-illusioned the Gryffindor House robe set stored in the bottom of her trunk.

Parvati never knew that the '_Studious Ravenclaw_' was a front they allowed the school to see. They were more than that. For instance, Anthony Goldstein was an accomplished fencer, though only a Ravenclaw would be privy to that fact. It was all reputation based; the Gryffindors were _courageous_, the Slytherins were _evil_, the Ravenclaws were _brainiacs_, and the Hufflepuffs were…_whatever_.

Parvati never knew that the Ravenclaw House preferred to accumulate talents that they could find useful in the future. Padma loved to study escape artists. She spent her free time reading about muggle and wizarding spies. Ravenclaws hoarded their talents like books in their own personal libraries. A portion of the books she owned happened to to be suspense novels that were illusioned to look like dusty old texts.

Parvati never knew that Padma liked to pretend she was a spy herself. Padma had a habit of attempting to sneak up on the other students of Ravenclaw; one time she got close enough to Anthony to see that he was attempting to write romantic poetry. When he noticed her there he quickly crumpled the parchment into a wad while blushing. His hobbies tended to be pretty normal unlike some of the other students. Padma thought Michael Corner was a creep for attempting to figure out toilet maintenance. Padma had caught him dismantling one in the common room once. Many of the Ravenclaws worked on their hobbies in the common room; Anthony Goldstein liked to sharpen medieval swords and sabers. He was a bit of a muggle weapon history buff.

_ 'Oh yes, the carrot top will feel the smiting backhand by Yama,'_ Padma thought viciously as she rounded the corner of the corridor and waited. At the other end of the hall, the portrait of the Fat Lady hung. Someone would have to come out of that portrait eventually. The Fat Lady was attempting to sing again; it must have been due to the party-like atmosphere caused by the Yule Ball last night. Anthony Goldstein said that he had stumbled in on the ghosts throwing a party of their own.

Parvati never knew that Padma had spiked her juice early this morning, and that it was the reason Parvati found herself in the infirmary for the treatment of a nasty looking case of dragon pox. It was not true dragon pox of course; Padma would never do that to her sister. Padma had won the pseudo-virus off Anthony Goldstein in a bet on who could pick trunk locks faster. She won by a few seconds in a very tight competition; Anthony's trunk was hexed in ways that she had never seen before. Luckily, the few spells she had tripped caused no lasting damage. Anthony had given her a Pseudo-virus that he had created in his spare time; it gave the effect of dragon pox for a day before vanishing. Padma was quite impressed with its creation; Anthony promised to show her how he did it sometime. He had suggested an outing to Madam Puddifoot's the next weekend; but Padma was quite sure she was not interested in spreading pestilence to a bunch of lovesick teens. Besides, they hadn't done anything to her. Yet.

_'There!'_ Padma thought as the Fat Lady swung forward. She dashed to the entrance, clad in her sister's Gryffindor robes.

"Oh, Parvati! You're all better! We all thought you'd be in the hospital for a week!" the young Gryffindor boy stated in surprise; Padma was quite sure his name was Colin Creevey, a student attempting to be a photographer.

Parvati never knew that Padma had her voice recorded in a magical player; for instances just like this. Parvati often called Padma's voice out on the fact that it sounded incredibly bookish. Padma answered in Parvati's easy cadence as she dodged around the boy and into the common room. She made sure to tell him that the medication she was on could cause her to forget things that happened when she was taking them. It was best to cover her bases.

Parvati never knew that Padma was quite accomplished at checking and dismantling jinxing wards. Not seeing anyone around, she quickly strode up the jinx-free staircase and entered the fourth-year boy's room. It was close to lunch, and she had no worries about encountering any of the barbarians that lived in the room; they would all be down at the tables stuffing their faces full of food.

_'Heh. It's that bed of course.' _Padma thought as she spied the orange Cannon posters surrounding a miss-made bed in the room that reeked of unwashed boy. The bed was the only one surrounded by a large number of food wrappers.

Parvati never knew that Padma would collect copious amounts of information on any 'hit' that she was planning. She had yet to be caught. Pulling out her wand, and the bowl of flobberworms she had looted from Snape's storage closet (he had blamed a clumsy Hufflepuff on taking extra supplies), she cast a _gastro-transgarian_ curse above the wriggling worms and the bed.

Parvati never knew that Padma was quite familiar with the 'grey' termed curses. Many of them could be quite safe and helpful when used in the correct context. She ignored the fact that she was using it for revenge. Padma walked the grey line anyway, so to her it didn't matter. Most of Ravenclaw did the same. Magic was magic. There was no evil form of it, corruption and pureness were all in the states created by the user.

_'All finished! I can't wait to see it play out at breakfast!'_

.

.

"Hey Hermione, why does Ron have a bowl of flobberworms at the breakfast table?" Harry asked in consternation, as the two of them looked on at the pale faced boy sitting in the middle of Gryffindor table.

The area around him was empty of students, while those nearby stared at him curiously. Multiple tables watched as the boy reached in and poked one of the mucus covered creatures in disgust.

"I don't know. Why don't we just go and ask him about it?" Hermione replied in dazed fascination.

This couldn't be good. Ron was lucky Snape wasn't in the Great Hall, everyone had heard of the professor's big blow up yesterday.

Honestly, if he was going to steal supplies, he ought not to have them in plain view!

"Ron…What are you doing?" Harry questioned the boy as they sat across the table from him.

"It has to be this. There can be no other way," Ron murmured as he shook his head in disbelief.

_"Wha?"_

"Live to die. Eat to live," Ron muttered loudly as he grabbed a flobberworm by its slimy middle.

The flobberworm wriggled uselessly as both of its ends started spewing out green mucus.

He closed his eyes. Ron tossed the worm into his mouth, closed it and swallowed. The students watching the scene laughed or made retching noises; depending on the table.

Ron looked like he wanted to sick up.

_"Ron! What the bloody hell are you doing!"_

.

.

Padma hid her smirk behind a teacup as the crowd watching the Gryffindor table grew. The spectacle was quite funny; she doubted Ron would guess that she had done it. At least the message was out. Padma doubted he would be dating anyone for the rest of the year.

"Well played Padma. I'd be quite interested to hear how you did this," Anthony Goldstein laughed as he sat down next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Padma stated as she took a sip of her imperial peach tea.

_'Deny, deny, deny,' _Padma thought.

'Never confess to anything' was her mantra.

"Whatever you say. How about we take a walk around the lake and you tell me what you didn't do then?" he suggested.

"I'm still not sure what you're talking about," she spoke up, annoyed.

Anthony was usually such a brilliant person. She was a bit sad that he didn't understand she was not going to talk about it. He was the boy with the top grades in their entire class; and most of the time he wasn't even trying.

The blond-haired boy sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you don't understand as well," he looked at his hands.

Padma raised her eyebrow when he looked back up at her determinedly.

"This is what I meant," he whispered as leaned in and brushed her cheek with his lips.

It was over fast as he straightened up looking off to the side. He coughed in a hand as his cheeks lit.

"Now… that you understand my meeting I…. y-yeah, I'll be outside," Anthony stuttered before speed walking to the exit of the Great Hall.

_'Oh deary deary dear,' _she thought as her mind raced a mile a second.

She blushed as she looked to the doors Anthony had left through.

With everyone surrounding the Boy-Who-Ate-Worms, nobody had seen Anthony Goldstein kiss her on the cheek. She stood up and walked calmly outside.

Padma never knew that she had a crush on Anthony Goldstein.

.

.

Hooray, Finished! You can bet the worm incident would be blamed on the Slytherins!


End file.
